La carta de mi navidad
by Fruity Lipbalm
Summary: Lily comenzó su navidad en casa, pero la continúo en Hogwarts. En su séptimo año, le escribe una carta a su padre, contandole como esta Hogwarts en esa epoca... con su nuevo amigo! Una oneshot cortito que puedes leer, con los comienzos de un LJ!


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling. Si fuese mio, no estaría aquí, sino en el caribe tomandome unas vacaciones… ahhh

**Lily empezó el descanso de navidad en su casa, y las terminó en Hogwarts. Pero algo cambió en ellas… aunque ni siquiera ella lo sabe… tatatatan…**

**Carta de Lily al Señor Evans**

**28 de Diciembre**

02:47 a.m.

Daddy!

¿Te has cuidado como te dijo el médico? ¿Se ha portado bien Snowball III? Cuántas ganas tengo de volver a verte… espero que no estés dolido porque te he visitado solo 2 días… pero es que ese puerco (¡y no lo niegues! ¿No viste como comía el cerdo? Mas que yo, ¡el doble! Y tu ya sabes que eso era imposible… hasta ese momento) que tengo como cuñado es insufrible! ¡Aun no me creo que haya podido aguantar dos dias! Todo un record Daddy, así que ¡espero mi recompensa! Mira que soporte harto, y apenas exploté una vez y me fui enseguida antes de lanzarle un (segundo) hechizo (Je, es que ya le había lanzado uno, pero apenas se noto daddy, no me retes, anda, si fue inofensivo)

Cambiando de tema, daddy, nunca había visto Hogwarts tan vacío. Lo único que me molesta son las personas que se quedaron, pero últimamente han estado más "soportables". Daddy, ¿recuerdas a ese engreído del que siempre te hablo, ese que no soporto, ese que te digo que su ego es tan grande que aun no creo que una persona lo pueda llevar? (bueno, ahí exagere un poquito, pero solo un POQUITO! El 90 es verdad)

Bueno, resulta que él se ha estado portando de lo más amable conmigo últimamente. ¿Qué por qué lo se, si nunca lo dejo siquiera terminar una oración cuando intenta hablarme? Simple: aparte de él, en el colegio se quedaron unos alumnos de cuarto de lo mas pervertido que hay (¡intentaron levantarme la falda! Yo de una patada los aparte. Gracias por las clases de karate, daddy) y, para sumarle, de Slytherin (esa casa con la que siempre competimos, ¿recuerdas?) y un par de alumnos de primero de Hufflepuff y uno de Ravenclaw, también de primero, con lo cuales, comprenderás, de lo único que puedo hablar es de la colección de cromos mágicos y del nuevo ídolo musical infantil mágico de moda. Además, la bibliotecaria, justo en las navidades que me quedo en el colegio, decide viajar a no se que parte y cerrar la biblioteca, la primera vez que sale en navidad luego de 16 años trabajando aquí. ¡Que suerte la mía! ¿No, daddy?

Bueno, en fin, mi compañero de travesuras me esta esperando para mandar un vociferador a Black, un amigo de él. Son las tres de la mañana, y sería muy divertido ver como lo despierta el vociferador a esta hora. Me voy daddy, que me apuran. Te quiero, y sigue las indicaciones del doctor!

Cariños, abrazos, besos, chocolates y mi corazon enterito…

Lily

10:19 a.m.

Daddy, anoche guarde la carta para enviarla en la mañana, era muy tarde y te podías asustar. (Que tampoco puedes hacerlo, con tu corazón que esta un poco débil) Hoy la he leido nuevamente… Estoy segura, daddy, que algo le echaron al chocolate que tomé ayer en la noche… ¡YO, Lily Evans, la mas bella hermosa, dulce, carñ… ejem, quiero decir, yo, llamando a Potter COMPAÑERO! Creo que estoy enferma, y de algo grave, daddy. A lo mejor fueron esos chocolates que recibi el otro día… o a lo mejor los chocolates de broma que me mando Susie tenían efectos secundarios (si, esa que tu decías que tenía carita de ángel, que nunca rompía un plato, que yo te decía que era mi mejor amiga… se atrevió a mandarme chocolates, mis preferidos, con laxantes! Ya te imaginas como estuve, ahí en el baño todo el santo día; me comí todo el chocolate, como puedes imaginar)… En fin, sea lo que sea lo que me hace comportarme así, lo descubriré! Pero mientras lo hago bajare con Potter a las cocinas a comer muchos, muchos, pero muchos pasteles! Son tan sabrosos los del colegio!

Respondeme pronto Daddy!

Buuu super corto, pero a mi me gusto. Asi que ya sabe, comentario positivo, comentario negativo, todo abajo. Saludos, o mas bien dicho, buenas noches!


End file.
